warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Brighthope (ThunderClan)
__TOC__ Appearance Brighthope is a wiry she-cat with bright green eyes and light brown fur. Dark brown dapples cover her back and the top of her head, helping her to camouflage in the forest. Her back left paw is white. A thin scar stretches from the left side of her neck to the right side of her chest. Personality Brighthope is sad most of the time, her losses following her. She believes that the rogue should have taken her, because of that she throws herself into danger to save others, hoping to see Rosepaw and Mousepaw again. Outwardly she looks happy and hopeful, inspiring her warrior name, but inwardly she just wishes StarClan would take her. The main thing that keeps her going is the thought of getting her claws on the rogue who killed her littermates. Once she killed him, it didn't give her the happiness she was hoping for. Rosepaw and Mousepaw visited her during her vigil to tell her to let go. Only then would she be happy. Now Brighthope is happier, knowing Rosepaw and Mousepaw don't blame her for their deaths. History Brightkit looked around. Why was there so much noise? Her mother was standing by the camp entrance, yowling at Fernstar. "They are my kits! I should be able to take them!" Sparktail yowled at the camp. "They are ThunderClan's kits, they don't need your milk, if you choose to leave, they don't have to." Fernstar watched Sparktail calmly. "But they are MY KITS!" Sparktail screeched. "And they will choose." Fernstar turned to Brightkit, who huddled against Mousekit and Rosekit. "Choose what?" Rosekit bravely asked. "Your Clan. Your mother is going to RiverClan, but you can stay here," Fernstar responded. "Do we have to leave?" Brightkit spoke up. Are they kicking us out? "You don't." "Then I want to stay!" Rosekit said. "Me too!" Brightkit piped up. "T-then I'll s-stay too." Mousekit stuttered nervously. Their mother scowled at the three. For a heartbeat it looked like she would grab them and take them anyway, but Rippleshine stepped in front of them, a soft growl rising in his throat. Sparktail turned and left, heading for RiverClan. --- Brightpaw raced through the forest, Rosepaw on her tail. A brown blur darted ahead of her and she sprinted after it. Mousepaw skidded to a stop in front of the birch tree. "I win!" he chirped. "Rematch!" Rosepaw nudged him. "We don't have time," Brightpaw said, although she secretly wanted a rematch just as badly as Rosepaw. "We need to bring something back or next time they'll send a warrior to supervise us!" Brightpaw started tasting the air. "I'll go that way," she suggested. Padding towards a patch of ferns, she heard Mousepaw and Rosepaw disappear into the undergrowth. She tasted the air again, picking up a trace of mouse. She stalked towards the ferns, careful to keep her tail off the ground. A mouse was sitting under the leaves, nibbling on a seed. Another step... Closer... Fox dung! A twig cracked under her paw. The mouse jerked upright and ran, darting side to side. Brightpaw bolted after it. It neared the border and Brightpaw leapt towards it. Her paw slammed down on empty air as the mouse crossed. Suddenly, a black blur rammed into her side. Brightpaw was carried off her feet. The scent of a rogue filled her nose. She struggled under him. He raked his claw across her chest and Brightpaw screeched. "My prey!" he growled, trying to bite her neck. Brightpaw screeched again. A responding yowl sounded and Rosepaw and Mousepaw burst out of the bushes. They leapt at the rogue and shoved him off of Brightpaw. Brightpaw tried to get up, but couldn't, her limbs weak. A panicked yowl came from the fight, and Brightpaw looked over just as the rogue caught Rosepaw under the chin. Rosepaw flew up and slammed into a tree trunk with a awful crack. Brightpaw could tell that she was gone, her neck snapped. She struggled to her paws to help Mousepaw, who had been backed against a tree root. He screeched as the rogue sliced his claw through his stomach. Wait... That wasn't his screech... Owlfur! Featherdrift! The two warriors shot by her, heading for the rogue. The rogue saw them and fled, leaving Mousepaw trembling against the tree. Featherdrift padded over to Rosepaw. He looked down at her broken body. Owlfur was supporting the weakening Mousepaw. He glanced over at Brightpaw. "Can you walk?" He looked at the puddle of blood around her. "I'll walk," Brightpaw said, determined not to look at Rosepaw's body. The cats headed back to camp, Featherdrift carrying Rosepaw's body. --- Brightpaw lay in the medicine den beside Mousepaw. She was growing stronger, but he was growing weaker. She nudged him softly. "We'll be fine," she murmured comfortingly. His breath was gentle against her nose. Too gentle. "Rippleshine!" she screeched. Mousepaw's breaths were growing softer. He opened his eyes slightly. "Goodbye, Brightpaw." "Mousepaw! Don't leave me!" Brightpaw was frantic. Rippleshine raced into the den, stopping once he saw Mousepaw. "There is nothing I can do, Brightpaw. He walks with StarClan now." Brightpaw looked back at Mousepaw. His chest rattled, then stilled. No! Rippleshine walked over to her and wrapped his tail around her, the usually prickly tom showing his rare kind side. "He will watch over you from StarClan." But he shouldn't be there! It should have been me! Brightpaw thought. --- Brightpaw raced through the trees, following the scent trail. The scent had been planted into her brain and she tracked it. It led to a old fox's den just outside the ThunderClan border. It barely smelled like fox anymore, and she darted into it without a second thought. The jet black pelt of the rogue was hidden in the shadows and she pounced, pinning him to the ground. Before he knew what was happening, her razor-sharp claws had sliced through his neck. His blood poured out onto her paws and she shuddered. Why didn't that help? I thought avenging Rosepaw and Mousepaw would stop the hurt. It's just worse now though... She stepped back, repulsed by the red liquid spilling over the floor. All her paws were covered in it, and her tail had flicked into the puddle. Why did I do this? She could no longer find the reason. The metallic stench was suffocating her and she bolted out of the den. She swiftly found a puddle and washed off the blood, unable to stand it. --- "Brighthope! Brighthope! Brighthope!" Brighthope forced a happy look as her Clan chanted her new name. Mousepaw and Rosepaw should have been here. As the cats dispersed, she sat down facing the entrance to the camp. The moon rose over the camp as she waited. She looked up at the stars. Which ones are you? she thought. For a heartbeat she felt them by her, then she saw them in front of her. "Shh. Do not break the vigil," Mousepaw murmured to her. "We do not blame you," Rosepaw whispered to her, curling up beside her. "You need to let us go. We will be here waiting for you. Enjoy your life while you have it." Rosepaw stood back up and walked over beside Mousepaw. "We will watch over you until you join us." Mousepaw looked at her, his eyes shimmering like stars. They faded away, their pelts disappearing. No! Don't leave me! Come back! Brighthope bit her tongue, trying not to yowl out to the stars. A unexpected warm feeling spread through her. They don't blame me. They don't blame me. Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:Characters Category:She-Cats Category:Warriors Category:Content (Starflight897) Category:Role Play Characters